blackandwhitefandomcom-20200223-history
Teleport
The Teleport is one of the miracles featured on Black & White. Its symbol is a vortex of the color of the god who controls the village where it is available. It produces a swirling, colorful (based on the god's color) vortex through which villagers and creatures may travel. Two or more vortices are required for this miracle to work properly. When various teleports are present, the villager or creature traveling through them chooses its own destination. This miracle is affected by the Egyptian wonder, which reduces its prayer power cost. Effects Casting the miracle creates a swirling portal on the ground. Creating two or more allows villagers to travel between them if the teleporter shortens the route to where they are going. The creature can learn how to use teleports by watching other villagers using them. After it is cast, it can be removed from the ground by holding the action button over it. This will cause it to return to the hand. Strategies *This miracle is extremely ''useful for getting villagers to the worship site en masse, especially from villages that are much further away. Shorter walking distances means you get prayer power flooding in much quicker. *Teleporters can be used to improve building construction speed; simply set one of them next to your village store, and another at the build site. Villagers will no longer have to trudge across town to get the required wood, or to eat when they get hungry. Especially good for quickly erecting Wonders. *When going to a new land in the Story mode, teleport vortices can be used to send villagers through en masse. Simply call as many villagers as you need to the worship site (The teleport itself is handy for this), then place a second teleport right next to the yawning void of the next-land vortex. Lower the village totem to 0%, and watch in glee as villagers stream through the teleporter and are instantly sucked up into the next land - all without you having to do any micro-management or one-by-one transportation. Note #1: This tactic only works if the teleporter would actually ''shorten the villagers' journey back to their village; if it is ''further ''from their destination than just walking there would be, then they will simply hoof it. Note #2: This tactic should only be used after the player has moved all the food, wood, artifacts and any other objects he/she wishes to take to the next land, as the massive "loss" of villagers on one land severely shrink the player's area of influence, possibly making the rest of the objects out of reach. Appearance A large, swirling vortex. Known Glitch If the player drops a recently dead body into one portal, it will revive as it emerges from the other side. The barely-living person will attemp to crawl back to its home to rest and recover from its beyond-death experience. Picking up the person, thereafter, will result in becoming dead once more. Trivia *Although the player can teach this miracle to the creature, it is unknown how it learns it properly, being extremely rare (or random) whether it happens or not. Category:Black & White